


Alliance

by Kitaa



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, grossular wants to be stepped on, lilium overuses pet names, spoilers it's grossular, then it gets all sappy, unrepentant smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitaa/pseuds/Kitaa
Summary: A prequel of sorts to Weakness; Lilium and Grossular spend a night in a cheap motel.





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was asked to consider writing a prequel to Weakness, and I mean, who can turn down writing more Groslium smut? Not me. So here it is. Spoilers, they have sex. And after this they have a lot more sex. Do Grossular and Lilium really have time to plan anything, around all this activity? Who knows.

"Let's try something, shall we?"

How was Grossular supposed to know how much those words would change his life?

Lilium grinned at him from the other side of the desk, smug and confident as always. "We have similar goals, but there's no reason to let anyone _know_ that. We could make a little game of it. What do you say?"

Grossular had agreed. It seemed a reasonable enough strategy; they'd argue until something came up that was serious enough for them both to agree on. And so they fought. They fought in meetings. They fought over group lunches. Everything was fair game; inconsequential details, matters of policy, the seating arrangement.

Occasionally they would meet and discuss their real goals, planning out future arguments. It was complicated, but such was life.

Lilium seemed to relish these meetings. Grossular was sure he was using them as an opportunity to manipulate him. He always brought lavish gifts, expensive food and drink, and, worst of all, an excessive amount of flattery.

Not that Grossular believed a word of it, of course. Lilium was ambitious and cunning. A valuable ally, but only if you watched your back. Grossular felt certain that, with his lifetime of practice, he could handle him.

He was wrong.

Not at first, though. At first, he'd been able to keep up with Lilium's scheming easily enough.

But then, one day, he simply wasn't.

Lilium had invited himself into Grossular's office, to discuss plans. He was talking about something, and had been for some time, when Grossular suddenly realized that he had no idea what it was. He had been watching Lilium's lips move, listening to the sound of his voice, but not the words themselves.

He brusquely dismissed himself, lying that he had remembered an important meeting he had to attend. If he had turned around, he might have noticed Lilium watching him curiously, a smile forming on his lips.

As it was, though, Grossular spent the rest of the day avoiding him. When he finally returned to his office, he couldn't concentrate. He stared into space, struggling with the growing realization that he had a very serious problem.

Lilium was dangerous. Very dangerous. He had been born and bred for power, and the games that came with it.

And good God, did Grossular want him.

The map of the kingdom on his wall seemed to taunt him. He should be putting the good of the country and its people first, not his own desires. But when he closed his eyes all he could see was Lilium.

He clenched his fists. He was stronger than this. He had to be.

Months passed. Grossular's infatuation stayed with him, a constant thorn in his side. He struggled to think clearly when Lilium was around. Every single reaction, every word, had to be planned even more carefully than usual, lest Lilium see through him.

And he knew that if Lilium figured him out, it would be the end of him. He'd be wrapped around his finger forever. There was no way he could afford to risk that, no way the country could afford for him to even consider it.

But then they'd be discussing some subtle tactic, and Lilium would laugh. Warm and rich, intoxicating, threatening, the sound sent electricity down his spine and destroyed his resolve.

He was laughing now.

Grossular had mentioned that the other Chief Officers might be catching on to their game, and Lilium had grinned. "My dear Chief Officer Grossular. I have no idea what you mean." He leaned across the table, chin resting on one hand, the other, palm up, fingers poised just so. His rings caught the light in the room and glistened.

Grossular swallowed, and forced himself to remember that Lilium was devious. Not to be trusted. Not to be approached, or touched, or--

He coughed and tried to regain his concentration. "Chief Officer Lilium, forgive me for assuming you'd heard the rumors."

"Well, that's vague. You won't get a nibble without deciding your bait."

"You assume I came here for to catch something, when I only came to admire the scenery."

Lilium's eyebrows raised, and Grossular immediately regretted his phrasing. "So you're here for _me_? Interesting."

"The scenery," he repeated, balling his fists in his lap and inclining his head towards the window.

"Of course. The scenery. In your own office." Lilium's grin grew wider.

Grossular stood up and walked to the window, as if to emphasize his point.

Lilium followed him, standing very close. "Tell me, darling," he purred. "What brings a powerful man like you to a dump like this?"

There was no way he could keep up the banter, not with him so close, not with that tone in his voice. "Knock it off, Lilium."

"I'd rather not. Besides, if I'm not mistaken, you rather enjoy it when I flatter you. And I'm very rarely mistaken."

"Hell must have frozen over, then," Grossular scowled. "Get out of my office."

But instead of leaving, Lilium only got closer. He pressed against Grossular's side and smiled up at him conspiratorially. "Let me make this a little more clear. I know what you want, and I'm willing."

Grossular's face became pained with the effort of not reacting. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?"

"No."

"Let me give you a hint. It's big, and it's hard, and you'd do anything to keep it from going soft, wouldn't you, my dear Chief Officer Grossular?" Lilium's voice dripped with seduction.

Good lord. He wasn't even trying to be subtle. Grossular closed his eyes and hoped that he looked annoyed.

He gritted his teeth as Lilium laughed against his ear, warm and breathy. "You do know what I'm talking about, don't you? It's something that you toss and turn in bed thinking about."

Curse Lilium, curse Furawau, curse this office, and curse everything in his life that had brought him to this point. He repeated to himself that Lilium was only trying to take advantage of him. To make use of him, somehow.

So?

If he went into it with open eyes, maybe he could turn the advantage around.

Lilium sat back with a sigh. "You are very dull, Grossular. Very dull indeed. I would have thought you'd have been willing to hear my plans for keeping the country stable. Oh well." He shot Grossular a disappointed look. "Your loss."

"Excuse me?"

The grin reappeared on Lilium's face like it had never left. "Ah, _there_ you are. What did you _think_ I was talking about?"

Grossular, caught off guard and still considering how he might be able to get away with indulging himself, answered honestly. "It sounded like you were trying to seduce me."

And then Lilium was very close, his hand on Grossular's chest. "Did it? I wonder why."

They stared at each other for a moment. Grossular did his best to remain stoic, even though he felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. Lilium batted his eyelashes and smirked,sliding his hand down Grossular's chest and stomach, to the front of his pants.

Lilium's fingers searched for something to grab onto, and his expression was priceless. Sheer confusion, if only for a second. Then realization dawned on him and he grinned again. "Aren't you full of surprises?"

The awkward groping turned into something closer to a gentle caress. "I like that."

Grossular stifled a groan as his restraint snapped. He pulled Lilium against him, sudden and rough. Their mouths met, Lilium's thick with the taste of coffee. A quiet murmur escaped Lilium's throat, and Grossular embraced him tighter, fingers twined in his hair, almost frantic with need.

He knew it had to be an act. Everything with this man was an act. And he didn't care. This was so close to what he had wanted for all these months, he could worry about the consequences later. For now, for these few blissful minutes, he was going to enjoy it.

And then, as suddenly as it had started, the kiss stopped. Lilium pulled away with a satisfied smirk, and left without another word.

Grossular stood stunned, blinking, confused. What had just happened? He could still taste Lilium on his tongue, feel the warmth he'd stirred inside him. What had gone wrong? Why did he leave? Was it some sort of game, some sort of devious manipulation?

His mind whirled, and he crossed the room to his chair and sat down heavily, burying his head in his hands. What had he done?

The map on the wall seemed even more mocking than before. Had he played into Lilium's hands so easily? He'd worked his whole life for the good of the country, worked hard to keep himself above entanglements, scandals, anything that could be used against him.

All it took was that dangerous smile, that moment of closeness. The pride of seeing Lilium's defenses fall, because of him. And he'd thrown his own defenses away, just like that.

Maybe Lilium wouldn't do anything. Maybe it had been a moment of weakness for him, too.

Grossular's phone buzzed in his pocket.

And maybe that was already a blackmail attempt.

He slid it out onto his desk, hand shaking. Of course the text was from Lilium.

It was short. An address. A time. The single word "tonight." With a sigh, he searched for the address online, and discovered that it was a cheap motel on the outskirts of town.

Grossular's brow furrowed. That didn't _seem_ like the beginning of blackmail. Although with Lilium, and his schemes within schemes, who could say for sure. For all he knew, Lilium wanted more dirt. Or maybe he just wanted _more_. What exactly _was_ his goal here?

He could overthink it for the rest of his life and never come to an answer. That's the way it was with Lilium. All Grossular had control over was whether he was going to meet him tonight, or not.

His heart raced as he considered it. Obviously, going would be a bad idea. It would be walking right into what was, more than likely, some sort of trap.

And yet.

Something inside him recoiled at the thought of going home after work. Of deleting the message, eating dinner alone, working on reports, going to sleep. When instead, he could be tasting Lilium's lips again, feeling his warmth.

He didn't have the strength to wonder. Of course he was going to go.

It was all he thought about the rest of the day. He canceled his meetings, afraid his lack of composure would betray him. When he passed Lilium in the hall on his way to get coffee, they made slight eye contact, and Lilium winked, licking his lips. It was all Grossular could do not to grab him where he stood, pull him down and lose himself.

_Goddamn_ him. Goddamn them both.

* * *

 

Grossular approached the motel, late enough that he hoped it made Lilium worry, but not leave. It was a pathetic play for a little bit of power, but it was all he had. His hands were buried in the pockets of his jacket, his head hung. Although it was doubtful anyone who would recognize him would be around such a place, he didn't want to take any chances.

He glanced up to see Lilium, slumped against the wall surrounding the motel, half hidden in a huge fur coat. He certainly had no worries about standing out.

"Fashionably late, Grossular? How unlike you." He smirked. "Did you get lost? Or were you trying to make me worry?"

Grossular said nothing.

"Come now, darling. It worked, you know. I didstart to think you were going to decline my little invitation." He pressed himself up against Grossular, and grinned wickedly. "I'm _so_ glad you didn't."

"I don't know what this is about, Lilium, but--"

A laugh cut him off. "I'm sure you _do_ , or you wouldn't have come. Here's a hint. I've brought wine, and lube, and condoms. You put the pieces together."

Grossular's face went red at hearing him say it so plainly. "Of course. What I don't understand is _why_."

"Why? What more reason do I need than the fact that you've been staring at me for months now? I'm not one to deny my admirers."

"Hmph."

"I'm sure you thought you were doing a good job hiding it.But I am more perceptive than most people. Especially when it comes to you, my dear. I watch you _very_ closely."

He couldn't even bring himself to be upset that Lilium had seen through him. Not when it had brought him here. Not with Lilium near enough to hold, almost near enough to taste. No clever comebacks to Lilium's words, no artful dodges came to his mind at all. He just stood, too hot even in the cool air of the evening, and stared at the man before him.

Lilium's hand brushed against his cheek. "We're allies, aren't we? Why shouldn't we enjoy ourselves a little? Strengthen our allegiance, so to speak?"

Suspicion still lingered in the back of his mind, but Grossular pushed it away. He was here now, regardless of the consequences. He could spend all night worrying, or he could enjoy himself. Smiling, he pulled Lilium's palm to his mouth, and pressed a kiss against it. "I agree."

The grin on Lilium's face widened into what looked like a genuine smile of delight. He draped his arms around Grossular's neck, and purred, "I've waited so long to see if I can make that stony facade of yours crack. I'd give almost anything to see you completely overcome. To hear you beg for more." His voice turned to a growl as he continued, "My dear, darling Chief Officer Grossular, you have no idea how very badly I need to hear you scream my name as you come."

Did Lilium have no shame? Grossular's whole face went red, his cheeks and ears burning. He swallowed hard. Before he could answer, Lilium's hands slid down his arms, and folded themselves around his hips, fingernails digging through the fabric of his pants.

"We have a few minutes before the car arrives, shall we get started?"

"What car?"

"Oh, we're not going to be indulging ourselves _here_ ," Lilium smiled. "That was just a bit of a ruse."

"A ruse for whom?"

"Whomever. Ah, here we are."

A dark car with tinted windows pulled up beside them, and Lilium's grip shifted to his hand, pulling him inside. The backseat was wide, and separated from the driver by a smoked glass. Lilium knocked on it once Grossular had closed the door, and the car pulled away. It was so ridiculously clandestine that Grossular couldn't help but smile.

"You really are all about the look of the thing, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course. What fun would a torrid affair with my closest enemy be, without a little spectacle?" Lilium answered, pride in his voice.

"Enemy? I thought we were allies."

"We can be both, can't we? Enemies, allies... lovers."

Grossular laughed. "You're going to make me regret this evening."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of that. Believe me or not as you like, but I _have_ been looking forward to this."

Lilium slid closer to him until their thighs were pressed close. "Would you like some wine?"

"I suppose."

Where there would normally be the back of the passenger seat, there was a small refrigerator instead. Grossular rolled his eyes, but accepted the glass that Lilium offered. He gulped it down, hoping it would settle his nerves.

"Goodness," Lilium laughed, as he sipped at his own glass. "Are you frightened of me, Chief Officer Grossular?"

"Only a fool would be unafraid of a viper," he retorted.

"Excellent," Lilium beamed. "And yet here you are."

He downed the rest of his wine, and casually tossed the glass out the window.

"Good lord, Lilium."

"I know, how terrible of me. Littering." He grinned and wrapped his arms around Grossular's back, fingers toying with the fabric of his jacket. "Can you ever forgive me?"

His breath was hot and fragrant against Grossular's cheek. "Perhaps."

"I'm so relieved," he exhaled, draping his legs across Grossular's lap. He scooted closer, hands digging into Grossular's shoulders, ass pressed against his thigh, letting his weight lean against him. He smelled expensive; a combination of the wine and his cologne. Even in the near-darkness of the car, he looked radiant, his coat spread over his shoulders, his hair just so, his eyes full of mischief.

Grossular suddenly felt very plain, in his suit jacket and slacks. Strangely angular, compared to the curve of Lilium's legs pressed across him.

One of Lilium's fingers traced his jawline, trailed up around his ear, and slid down his hair before returning to his shoulder. "So stoic, even now," he smiled.

He didn't feel stoic. His body was on fire, every nerve felt far too sensitive. A tangle of thoughts, each more obscene than the last, clouded his mind.

And then Lilium shifted, and suddenly he was straddling Grossular's lap. Seated like that, they were eye to eye. Lilium still wore his smirk. Grossular balled his fists against the coarse upholstery of the car as he considered the things he wanted to do to wipe it off his face.

Lilium leaned into him, pressing him back against the seat. "You can drop the act," he purred, bucking his hips.

The motion pressed his crotch directly against Grossular's stomach. Even through the layers of fabric Lilium's erection was obvious, dragging against his belly, then sliding away, only to repeat the motion a moment later.

It was too much. Far too much. Grossular grabbed Lilium's face and pulled him into a rough kiss. It was greedy and harsh, all teeth against lip, tongue against tongue, forceful and frenzied. His hands slid inside Lilium's ridiculous coat, and pulled him closer.

Lilium's cock drove into his stomach again, and Grossular groaned into their kiss. He wanted nothing more than to feel it against his skin. His hands moved desperately, pulling Lilium's shirt out from his belt.

"Maybe we don't need a motel room after all," Lilium laughed, nipping at his earlobe.

Grossular snorted as he started working at undoing Lilium's belt and the buttons on his pants. He fumbled slightly, Lilium's erection brushing past his hands on its way to rub against his belly. And then, finally, he was done. Lilium rose up on his knees as Grossular tugged down his pants.

Lilium's dick, hot and hard, already damp at the tip, pressed into his palm. This moment had played in his mind so many times. Over and over. But no fantasy could compare to the truth of having Lilium on top of him, gasping and bucking against him in the backseat of a car. His ridiculously fluffy coat was tickling his cheek as his cock surged insistently against his hand. Grossular closed his grip, stroking him slowly.

"Yes, just like that," Lilium exhaled, his voice high and breathy, his arms tight around Grossular's neck.

And then the car came to a sudden stop.

Lilium, somehow, recovered before Grossular did. "Ah. We've arrived. I suppose we should continue this inside."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you'd have timed that on purpose."

"You think so poorly of me? Darling, I promise you, when it comes to my own pleasure, I do _not_ play games." Lilium sighed and slid regretfully from Grossular's lap. He pulled up his pants, but didn't bother to fasten them, trusting that his coat would provide adequate cover until they reached their room.

This motel looked even seedier than the last, and Grossular frowned as he got out of the car.

Lilium grinned up at him. "Does it matter what it looks like? I expect you'll soon be far too distracted to admire the decor."

* * *

 

They stumbled down the hallway, half wrapped around each other, Grossular's mouth on Lilium's neck, and Lilium's hands insistently working at his shirt.When they reached their door, Lilium fell against it heavily, turning the lock with one hand and kicking it open. He yanked Grossular inside with him, letting the door slam shut on its own.

Grossular staggered, not expecting so much ferocity, and Lilium took full advantage. He pushed his weight against Grossular, forcing him against the wall. A hand wrapped around the fabric of his tie, and yanked, hard, jerking him off balance. Before he could recover, Lilium's mouth was on his, hot and urgent.

Lilium yanked his tie again, mid-kiss.

He knew should tell him to stop, to slow down, to be less forceful. But that was part of what drew him to Lilium in the first place. Pride, dominance, sheer audacity. If he'd been interested in someone kind, it would have been much easier. But he wasn't. All he wanted was Lilium. Gorgeous, dangerous Lilium.

God, he should put up a fight, shouldn't he? Shouldn't just fall to his knees and beg Lilium to have his way with him. And maybe if he was thinking more clearly he could. Bring their little game into the bedroom, play at give and take. But now, to his shame and his excitement, all he wanted was to give himself completely.

As if he could read his mind, Lilium closed the fraction of an inch that was between them. His pants were around his ankles, his cock bare against Grossular's pants.

Lilium looked him dead in the eye, and shoved him hard against the wall. "I should fuck you right here," he growled. "Flip you over and fuck you raw against the wall. How would you like that, Chief Officer? Fucked from behind like a dog?"

It took all the strength Grossular had not to answer. Of course he wanted it. Of course he'd adore every second of it. God, Lilium was fantastic. Terrible and vulgar and utterly fantastic. Did he have any idea the effect he was having? He must.

Grossular's head tipped back against the wall and he let out a pitiful whimper. Lilium laughed in response, and yanked him down by his tie again. Fingers slid past Grossular's throat, dug into the skin at the back of his neck, and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Grossular's own hands twined through Lilium's hair, scrabbling to pull him closer, always closer, needy for more.

Even through the thick fabric of their coats, Grossular could feel the heat of Lilium's body. He thrilled in the way it writhed against him, the friction enough to override what was left of his sense, but not nearly enough to provide any sort of satisfaction.

Lilium wrenched at his collar again, pulling his head back, exposing his throat. He licked a long, damp stripe up onto his chin, then bit at it, hard.

Grossular yelped and then roughly gasped, "Don't leave marks."

Lilium laughed, smug. "You wear a high enough collar at work, I'll leave what I like."

A thrill shot down Grossular's spine as Lilium's mouth grazed his neck again, and each time he kissed him was increasingly rough. Teeth and tongue and suction worked together, clouding Grossular's mind and drawing soft whimpers from his throat. Inch by inch, Lilium shifted lower, pushing away Grossular's shirt as he went.

A trail of already darkening bruises led down Grossular's neck to his shoulders and chest. Lilium traced his handiwork with his tongue. "You're so much more beautiful this way, darling. It's a pity you can't go to work shirtless, so everyone can see.Would you like that? Everyone in the office knowing that you spent all night submitting to my whims, letting me leave my mark on you?"

Grossular whimpered, and Lilium continued, his voice thick and dark. "Should I tell everyone how easy it was? How Chief Officer Grossular came to me in the night, threw himself at me? After, what was it now? One little kiss? Ah, but don't worry, darling. Your secret's safe with me. I wouldn't want to share you. You're mine now, aren't you?"

He nodded weakly. Every day he had to be on his guard, scrutinizing Lilium's every word and action for ulterior motives. It was incredibly liberating, throwing all that to the side and submitting.

"Good. Now get on your knees."

Grossular said nothing, and simply obeyed. _Goddamn_ him, he knew precisely what he was doing, and Grossular hated how much he adored it.

Lilium's hand stroked his cheek, pushed his hair out of his face. There was no doubt what Lilium wanted, not with his cock twitching mere inches away from Grossular's face. And there was no way he could deny him. No way he could resist the sweet musky smell beckoning to him. No way to resist the delicious looking sheen of slickness across the tip.

He glanced up at Lilium before lapping gently around the head of his cock, softly testing the taste of it, the weight and heat of it against his tongue. His mouth made wet, filthy noises as he kissed and sucked at it, again and again. Above him, Lilium shuddered and whimpered.

"God, Grossular," he gasped, "If you were that desperate to choke on my cock, you could have just _asked_."

Grossular redoubled his efforts, tongue swirling around the head of Lilium's dick. He drew a few more ragged moans out of him, before opening his mouth wide.

Lilium pushed inside and let out a long, thick sigh. He slid all the way in, only slightly surprised that Grossular accommodated him so easily.

If the sounds of Grossular's mouth along his shaft had been lewd, they became positively obscene once Lilium's cock was in his mouth. He closed his lips and worked his way along the length of it, thoroughly enjoying every moment.

It was perfect. Beyond perfect.He relaxed his jaw and let Lilium fuck his mouth, with long slow strokes. A groan of satisfaction escaped from the back of his throat.

And then suddenly Lilium stopped, and pulled harshly at Grossular's head, yanking him off his dick. "Not so fast," he said, breathlessly. "As much as I want to watch my come drip down your chin, I'm not letting you off that easily."

Grossular whimpered a little with the loss of it, but nodded.

Lilium grabbed him with both hands and hauled him upright. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Chief Officer Lilium."

"Very good," he purred. "Nice and cooperative. That's what I like about you, Grossular." He smiled, almost sweetly, then yanked at Grossular's tie again, leading him over to the bed. Once there, he shoved him roughtly down onto the mattress.

Grossular's breath caught as he stared up at Lilium.

A mocking grin played at his lips as his eyes wandered over Grossular's body. "Take off your clothes so I can fuck you properly."

He kicked off his shoes, undid the few buttons that remained fastened on his shirt, and then stood up to take off his pants. Grossular's legs were muscular, his stomach nearly flat, with a thin trail of light hair that led down into his boxers.

Lilium murmured his approval, and Grossular paused.

"Shy all of a sudden? What for? You were sucking me off a minute ago." He rested his hands on Grossular's hips and toyed with his waistband, fingers tracing over hipbones. "It's not fair that you've seen mine without letting me see yours."

Grossular sucked in air as Lilium pulled down his shorts, fingers darting to his crotch. He brushed against Grossular's clit, fingertips dipping into the slickness underneath. His touch was confident, teasing, sublime. The muscles in Grossular's legs felt like they were going to give way.

Lilium grinned and shoved him against the bed, face first. He felt a knee dig into his back, and he groaned, the sound barely muffled by the pillow. And then he felt Lilium tug his wrists together. Grossular glanced behind him and saw something red. His tie. Lilium was using his tie to bind his hands.

Satisfied with his work, Lilium leaned down and looked him in the eye. "My dear Chief Officer," he smirked, "What should I do with you now?"

It was almost impossible not to answer him, but Grossular held his tongue. The more he resisted, the more effort Lilium would put in.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Lilium purred, his voice taunting.

He bit his lips hard. Lilium was straddling his back, hips rocking against him, cock dragging against his bare skin. It was good. So good, but not good enough. He whimpered.

"Say it."

"Lilium, I--"

"I _said_ , say it," he growled.

"Yes," Grossular gasped, overwhelmed with need.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want--"

Lilium leaned back and slapped his ass, the loud smack of flesh against flesh almost as startling as the electric pain that shot through him. " _Answer me_."

"Fuck me."

Another slap.

"Fuck me, _please_."

The hand against his ass was suddenly gentle. "There we go. That wasn't so hard, was it? Now, one more time. Put a little feeling into it."

Grossular took a deep breath and buried his face in the pillow. "Lilium. Please. I need you. I need you inside me. I _need_ you to fuck me. Please. _Please_ fuck me."

He could hear Lilium inhale, hard and ragged, and felt his nails dig into his hips. "Oh, I intend to," he exhaled, sliding off of his back. "Roll over."

It was hard with his hands bound, but Grossular finally managed to struggle onto his back. Lilium knelt beside him, admiring his handiwork, and stroking his cock absently.

Grossular watched the slight movement of his wrist intently, unable to pull his eyes away.

Lilium leaned over him, flicking his tongue against one of Grossular's nipples. Teeth followed tongue, dragging hard over the sensitive skin. He repeated the motion, again, and again, while his hand glided slowly across Grossular's chest, over his stomach, and settled between his thighs. Fingers swirled against his most sensitive places, almost inside but not quite.

Grossular bucked against his hand and moaned helplessly. Lilium clearly knew what he was doing, the contact was slight, teasing. Not nearly enough.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Lilium murmured. "And so _wet_. Have you been this wet all day, darling? Your boxers were practically soaked."

Grossular let out a plaintive whine.

"Good. Then you won't mind waiting awhile more."Lilium smirked and brought his fingers to his mouth, carefully licking the slick off of them, one by one, never breaking eye contact.

_God_. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Grossular tried to press his thighs together, helpless, as he watched Lilium's tongue. The air was thick with the smell of his arousal. At that moment Grossular would have done anything, anything for some sort of relief. He shook slightly, breath ragged, eyes desperate.

Lilium smirked, sucking the last of the wetness off his fingers. "You're delicious, Chief Officer. Perhaps I should have you join me each night, as dessert. What would you say to that? To stay tied up in my bed, for me to toy with as I please?"

Whether Grossular confirmed or denied was lost to his increasing arousal. All he could do was groan.

Lilium laughed again. "I like it when you can't answer. All I need to hear from you is your pleasure."

Grossular's face was red and his hair was askew and he was already breathing hard. He opened his eyes halfway and looked at Lilium, desperate, wanting.A whimper slid out of his throat, and Lilium kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll get to the main event very soon. Now, how shall we do this, Chief Officer Grossular? No matter what, of course, I plan on screwing you mercilessly. My decision here is: Do I fuck that gorgeous ass of yours? Or do I spread your legs wide and fuck you here?" He trailed a single finger over Grossular's clit and across his pussy. "Surely you have a preference."

Grossular had no words, no preference. All he knew, all he wanted, was Lilium's touch. He writhed in desperation and his hands slipped free.

Lilium laughed as Grossular wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him down on top of him. "Ah, pity."

They collapsed, almost as one, onto the mattress, side by side. Grossular wrapped a leg around his waist, slid his hands up his back, reveled in what he'd been wanting all day: full skin contact, body against body. They kissed again, teeth scraping against lips, needy, fierce.

Lilium was intoxicating, far more so than the wine, his hands and mouth soft, warm, skilled. He coaxed reactions out of what felt like every inch of his skin. Grossular had long since given up trying to stifle his noises, and groaned, long and loud at each new touch.

Even though his own hands felt clumsy compared to Lilium's slender fingers, Grossular wasted no opportunity to thoroughly explore the marvel before him. He tugged on Lilium's earlobe with his teeth, coaxed his nipples with his thumbs, felt his belly twitch as his tongue glided across it.

He lost track of how long they lay together, their games set aside at last for the sheer joy of discovery. Lilium's toes twitched every time he let out a moan, and the edges of his ears burned hot. He seemed to like to drag his teeth against Grossular's skin, and liked it return, especially along his neck and shoulders.

And then, at last, Lilium rolled back on top of him. He pushed Grossular's shoulders down, and murmured against his chest, "I think we've played enough, haven't we?"

Grossular grunted his assent.

Lilium slid out of bed for a moment, fishing through the pile of clothes on the floor. Soon, Grossular heard the sound of a packet being ripped open. Lilium had the condom on before his knees hit the bed.

He wasted no time in pushing Grossular's own knees apart, sliding his hips between them. The tip of his cock dragged against his clit, sending a thrill of sensation through him. It was nearly too much, but just as Grossular felt overwhelmed, Lilium shifted. In one long, smooth stroke, he buried himself inside.

Grossular let out a whimper. How long had it been? Long enough that he was almost uncomfortably tight. The stretch was painful, and he grimaced, clenching his hands against Lilium's back. A few slow, tentative thrusts later, though, his body adjusted. Soon all he knew was pleasure: the sweet pleasure of being filled, of being stretched and pushed, of offering himself to another.

Lilium grunted softly as he pressed Grossular against the bed, knees tucked against his hips. He was magnificent, hair falling around his face, muscles taut and skin shining with sweat. Lilium's breath was warm on his forehead, his chest pressed hard against Grossular's own. His eyes were shut tight as he concentrated on his task.

Grossular wrapped his legs around Lilium's waist, using his heels to push him deeper. The sounds of their activity were quiet, muffled by their soft gasps and increasingly ragged moans.

They'd been teasing each other so much that Grossular knew he wouldn't last long, but he didn't care.He dug his nails into Lilium's back in a vain attempt to get him closer. It was impossible, he was already impossibly close, his weight heavy against him, heavier with each smooth motion of his hips.

Overcome with need and the urge to express it, he bit down on Lilium's shoulder, hard.

Lilium buried his face in the soft skin at Grossular's neck and returned the favor, teeth sinking into flesh. And then he thrust in, hard and fast, deep enough to send a wonderfully dull ache all through Grossular's bones. His muscles tightened in anticipation of another and another.

The warmth in the pit of his stomach grew with each increasingly desperate thrust. "Lilium," he gasped, his fingers grasping for any sort of hold on tight, sweat-slick muscles.

"Come for me, you son of a bitch," Lilium answered raggedly, clearly struggling, but unwilling to stop.

Something in the way his voice caught was the last straw, the tiny intimate detail that pushed the knot in Grossular's stomach to explode.

And it did, warm and uncontrollable. He knew he was crying out, almost wailing. The sound paled in comparison to the heat that washed through him, roiling through his core and then slowly stretching through his limbs and up to his face. Somewhere in the midst of it, Lilium let out a half-strangled groan, and bucked into him hard. Grossular felt him sag and relax against him at last, and just as the sweet warmth curled through him, he curled himself around Lilium, stroking his back, kissing his cheek.

Lilium fought to catch his breath, and propped himself up on an elbow."I thought you were going to keep me going all night."

Grossular smiled. "I still plan to."

"Bastard." Lilium rolled off of him, and flopped against the mattress, sighing. "You know, that's more noise than I've heard you make in all the time I've known you."

"And that's the longest I've heard _you_ go without talking."

"If you're going to be like _that_ , I need some wine."

"You left it in the car."

"Goddamn it."

Grossular laughed, quietly, then sat up on his knees and stretched, brushing his hair back behind him from where it had stuck to his face and neck. Lilium watched him, arms folded behind his head.

"Can I help you?" Grossular asked him.

"No. I'm just in awe of how much better you look out of uniform. Out of everything."

"Come here."

"Why?"

"I don't want to stop touching you." Maybe it was sentimental, but he didn't care. Whatever this was, it surely wasn't going to last past the night, and he wanted as much to remember as possible.

"Well, if you put it like that..." Lilium grinned and climbed on top of Grossular's folded knees, setting his hands on his shoulders for support.

Grossular slid his hands across Lilium's thighs.Everything about him in this moment was perfect. He buried his face against Lilium's neck, losing himself in the enjoyment of him. It might have been less impulsive than their previous activity, but it was still intimate, still good.

"Why _did_ you agree to join me tonight?" Lilium asked, quietly.

"Personal reasons."

"Indulge me," Lilium insisted, as Grossular kissed down his chest.

"I just did, or did you forget already?"

Lilium laughed again, and shook his head. "You aren't generally much of a risk taker."

"No. I find you've been taking enough risks lately for both of us."

"Like this one?"

"Yes."

"We make a good team, then."

"Perhaps," Grossular replied, quietly. He leaned in and pressed kisses along Lilium's neck and collarbone, delighting in how his back muscles tightened and his legs gripped him tighter. With a murmur, he dropped a hand lazily between Lilium's thighs, and stroked his softening erection.

Lilium tensed against him and shuddered. "Careful."

Grossular nodded, and kissed against his ear. "Of course."

Fingertips traced against flesh, brushed through coarse curls, palmed the weight of him. Grossular enjoyed his exploration immensely. Lilium's noises became quieter, and he buried his face against his shoulder.

Grossular's hand against his shaft was surprisingly tender, his touch relaxing. Generally he preferred to be left alone right after orgasm, but this was perfect.

"That's very nice," he murmured, "But if you want another round, you'll have to give me some time."

"Of course. The night is young." Grossular shifted his hand to Lilium's thigh, and stroked it. "I'll be ready when you are."

"I really don't know how you have so much stamina," Lilium sighed.

"I have to deal with you every day."

"That's heartless, darling."

Grossular looked around them, taking in their surroundings for the first time. Underneath the smell of sex, the room reeked of something old and musty. The wallpaper was peeling in the corners. There was a garish painting of orange flowers on the wall over the bed, and a few unidentifiable stains on the carpet. "This place is awful. But I suppose it wouldn't be a torrid one night stand without a cheap motel."

Lilium went oddly quiet.

"Are you still awake?"

"Yes, of course. I just..." Lilium leaned back and looked up at him.His face twisted into an expression of confusion. " _God_. I don't know if I want to bully you or revel in you. I just want to be _with_ you. Not only for tonight. I know we have very different goals, but, please. Don't stop."

His voice was raw, and Grossular flushed at the sheer, unexpected honesty. "Lilium, I--"

"No, never mind. Forget it."

It was so petulant that Grossular couldn't hide his smile. He stroked his hand along Lilium's cheek, pushing his hair back behind his ear.

Lilium's eyes narrowed, as if daring Grossular to point out his moment of weakness.

He didn't. He wouldn't. Never. It was a secret he would carry happily and with pride, for the rest of his days.

No one but him would ever know that, underneath everything, perhaps he and Lilium weren't so different, after all.


End file.
